


A New Chance

by ElementalelfNova



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Depression, F/F, Healing, M/M, Male Slash, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2019-11-19 06:12:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18131999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElementalelfNova/pseuds/ElementalelfNova
Summary: Barry Allen is an alpha, a CSI, and a superhero. He also hates himself for all the people he couldn't save. Harry is an omega and contractor/interior decorator. He goes to America on a job only to wind up in danger. After the Flash saves him does he meet Barry Allen. Can Harry help Barry? Can Barry show Harry how to love?Ginny and Luna are a bonded pair. The problem is that her parents, mainly her mum, is angry about that. They wanted her to bond with Harry despite their feelings. With the help of Harry they leave Britain. Will they be happy? Will her parents accept her relationship? Are they hiding something?





	1. Caitlin Snow knows Harry Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Flash nor Harry Potter.  
> 'Thoughts'

Caitlin quickly snuck away from the others to go call a friend. A water pipe in her apartment had burst and after the repairs she went to the store. Unfortunately she couldn't find the right color to match the other walls in her living room. She knew a person who lived in British. She hoped he could help her. He answered on the third ring.

“Hello?”

“Hello Harry.”

“Oh hello Caitlin. How are you?”

“I'm good. You?”

“Doing okay. Did you need something?”

“Yes. Could you come to Central? I need help with my living room.”

“Sure can. What's wrong with your living room?”

“A pipe burst and now I need to paint the wall and I can't seem to find the correct shade.”

“I see. Well I will get on a flight tomorrow.”

“Great. Thanks so much for doing this.”

“No problem. See you soon.”

“See you soon.”

Caitlin hung up the phone and returned to work. Harry was a secret that she kept from everyone except for Ronnie. Caitlin's father had been a squib. She had grown up with him bashing the magical world. She had went to London with Ronnie when she met Harry. She promised to keep his secret. After metas became a thing she still kept quiet. After what had happened with Wells she was glad that she did.

“You okay Caitlin?” Barry asked seeing her far off look.

“Yes I am Barry.” She reassured the alpha.

“Okay.”

“Why did you ask?”

“Well you looked troubled and I know that I wasn't the only one affected by the Wells/Reverse Flash future thing.”

“That's true. Don't worry I wasn't thinking about him. I was thinking about my apartment.”

“Okay. Well I was just making sure.”

“Thank you Bare.”

“You're welcome.” His stomach growled.

“We should probably feed you.” The beta said.

Barty laughed. “Probably.”

“Let's go.”

“Okay.” The two left to go get food.

-With Harry-

“Hey Gin.” He greeted the alpha.

“Hey Harry.”

“What's up?” The omega asked when he saw her face.

“Mum is mad that instead of bonding with you I bonded with Luna.” She had thought her mum would have warmed up to it since she had been courting Luna since they were in seventh year and that was four years ago.

“I'm sorry.”

“Not your fault.” Ginny snorted. “It is theirs for not accepting. Sure I had a crush on you when I was younger but I grew up. I fell for Luna and you are like my brother.”

“I know but the doesn't mean it doesn't hurt you.”

“True.” She sighed. “Anyway how are you doing?”

“Good. I will being going to Central city in America for a job.”

“Oh?”

“Caitlin needed some help with her apartment.”

“I see.”

“So I'll be going there tomorrow.”

“Lucky.”

“Sorry.” She pouted at the omega. “Luna and you can come with me.” He offered.

“Really?”

“Of course.”

“I'll talk to her about it.”

“Great. Let me know soon since I'm leaving tomorrow.”

“Okay.”

“See you.”

“Yup! See you later.”

-With Caitlin-

‘I feel bad for not telling.’ Caitlin thought as she went through some papers.

“You okay Cait?” Barry asked.

“Yeah, why?”

“You don't look good.”

Caitlin sighed. “I'm missing Ronnie.”

“I-im sorry.”

Caitlin inwardly cursed herself. “Barry I'm not angry nor do I blame you.”

“I blame myself.”

“I know. I'm telling you to stop.”

“B-”

“No. Stop it!”

“Caitlin I-”

The beta interrupted him once more. “The blame lies on that creep speedster from the future! Not on you!”

“I guess.”

“Yeah well I know.”

“Okay.”

“Go home and get some rest.”

“Okay. Bye Caitlin.”

“Bye Barry.”He left. ‘That was close. I'll have to make sure to drill it into his head he isn't responsible. Next time I need to use a different excuse.” Caitlin thought. ‘First though I need to go home and get some rest.’ She too went home.

-With Barry-

The alpha entered his home. He managed to avoid Joe as he went upstairs to his room. He laid down on his bed and closed his eyes.

‘He was right. I am a terrible alpha and an even worse friend.’

He wasn't interested in omegas. Ever since he was a kid he had been in love with a beta. He had failed to save said beta's fiancé and then he failed to save Caitlin's husband. Barry continued to fail.

“He should have killed me when I was a kid. It would have saved others.” He sighed.

He hated himself for it. He ruined everything and if he had died that night his mom would have lived and his dad would be free. He always screwed everything up. Barry eventually fell asleep.


	2. Their Opinions

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Thoughts'

-With Harry-

Harry looked around the room one last time. He wanted to make sure he didn't forget anything. He didn't want to bother Kreature. He was getting old and barely left Regulus’ room. 

He exited his room and put his things in the car. He drove to Luna’s house since that was where the were living at the moment. He honked and waited. It didn't take long for the two to exited the house. 

“”You two ready?”

“Yes we are.” Ginny answered as she put their things in the trunk.

“Great. Let's go then.”

“Okay.”

The two entered the car and Harry drive to the airport. The group had decided to travel the muggle way to stop the others from finding them. Hermione wouldn't be able to help because she was no longer well versed in the muggle world.

“I don't like this.”

“Sorry Ginny. If it makes you feel better I have some dreamless sleep potions. I plan on taking one.”

“No. I need to be awake for this.” Her need to protect Luna and Harry was strong.

“Oh okay.”

“Don't worry Gin. Nothing bad will happen.” Her omega reassured. “No alpha will go near Harry since you are around.”

“They better not.” She grumbled. 

“Flight 256 to New York City is now boarding. Repeat flight 256 is now boarding.”

“That's us.”

“I thought we were going to Central?” Ginny asked.

“We are. To avoid the others we are going to New York then we are taking a flight to Sunshine Harbor before driving to Central. I'm not too sure how much Granger knows about tracking stuff like this. I bought the tickets under different names.”

“Oh I see.”

“Well let's go.”

“Alright.”

The three boarded the plane. Harry had gotten them seats right next to each other. Harry sat next to the window. Luna was in the middle and Ginny sat on the outside. Harry took his potion and fell asleep. His head rested on Luna’s shoulder. 

-With Molly and Hermione-

“Oh Hermione you look beautiful.”

“Thanks Molly.”

“You're welcome dear. You really should get this dress.”

“I think I will. It is in my price range.”

“Wonderful.”

“Yeah. Wish Ginny would stop being so stubborn so she can be here.”

“I know. It makes me wish Harry didn't let his fame go to his head. He corrupted my baby. Albus tried everything.”

“This situation makes me really glad that I'm a beta and so is Ron.”

“Omegas were always weak in both mind and body. It was why he needed so much help defeating the dark Lord who was an alpha.”

“Oh well. Ginny will eventually come around and then she'll get Harry to obey.”

“Indeed. Ooh this dress looks lovely.”

“Yes it is.”

“We'll have to send Ginny here to get it once she fixes her mess.”

“We should. Don't worry Molly we will convince Ginny to unbond with Looney. She'll bond with Harry and then everything will be alright.”

“True.”

“Ginny will then get Harry to quit that stupid job and take his place at home raising the pups.”

“Exactly.”

Unbeknownst to them the two were overheard by an employee. She overheard every word. She was very angry with what she heard. Alexa was an omega and she was offended by what they had said about omegas.

‘Omegas aren't weak and we don't have to be stay at home parents. We sure as hell are not property.’ She thought angrily. 

Alexa liked Potter. During the war many buildings had been damaged. Potter had helped rebuild and repair those damaged buildings. It was how he found his passion. It was the same thing with interior decorating. He had helped to decorate those buildings and fell in love with decorating.

‘Unbond? Are they stupid?’ Alexa thought. ‘From what I heard Ginny Weasley bonded with someone she loved. How could they not support her?’

Alexa had an idea that caused her to smirk. She went on break. She wrote a letter explaining what she had overheard and provided the memory of it as proof. She then sent it to the newspaper. Alexa wanted everyone to find out what kind of person the Wealseys truly were.”

-With Ron and Arthur-

“You ok at Ron?” Arthur asked his youngest. 

“No. Harry isn't here and everyone else is and at me.”

“What?”

“Harry got on my case about Ginny and the others agreed.”

“What about?”

“How we are treating her?”

Arthur scowled. “He has no right. We aren't abusing het so we aren't doing anything wrong.”

“That's what I said. Harry told me that we should be happy that she bonded with someone she loves and makes her happy.”

“Luna Lovegood is crazy. Why would I be happy and supportive of that. If he hadn't let fame go to his head he would know his place. He needs to remember that he had help fighting and that omegas have no right telling someone of higher status what to do. As a beta you are above him.”

“I know. When I told my brothers they were pissed at me for how I treated him.”

“That it why Harry ended up like this. They spoiled him too much.”

“I know. Luckily mom and Hermione have a plan. They will get Ginny to see reason and once she bonds with Harry he will be put in his place.”

“The sooner the better. He has gotten out of control. This is why omegas have alphas. It is to keep them under control.”

“Yeah.”

“Lets forget about that for now. We are here for you not a stupid omega.”

“You're right.”


End file.
